Dance of Two Souls
by Drakon Silverwing
Summary: Beginning in the fight against Asriel, the one fighting is not frisk, but a human named Avis. Come watch as Avis and her friend, Urien, make there way in the over-world. Yet, problems arise when a group of humans wielding magic try to attack. {Colaberation story with Charaflower.}
1. Chapter 1

I, personally, don't know how this escalated to the point we're at. For one moment, The girl was fighting Flowey, I forgot to ask her name so I was going to ask when this was all over, and the next, she was fighting _the God of Hyperdeath,_ Asriel. I had also gotten caught up in it without meaning to.

I must say that I'm impressed the she had gotten this far without dying nor knowing how to save. This was quite the interesting experience, as well as odd. The zero gravity environment allowed dodging to be easier, as well as more efficient. But, even with all the boosts the area were giving her, the girl still had a hard time dodging Asriel's attacks. That doesn't mean she can't do it though.

"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" cried Asriel,"JUST LET ME WIN!" He attempted yet another attack, but because of his mental condition, it just swerved off to the side, away from his target.

"I'm so alone… so afraid… please, just let me win, just this once…Chara..." whimpered Asriel, " Chara, I…" Suddenly, Asriel broke down, and the battle ended."I'm so sorry, about everything…" Asriel said between sobbing breaths.

"I've always been a crybaby, haven't I Chara…" Asriel managed to choke out,"But... you're not really Chara are you, Chara's been dead a long time… so… What _is_ your name then?" As I heard this, I listened a bit more intently, after all, I can't call her 'girl' forever, now can I? "Avis." I heard her whisper. "Avis… Th-that's a nice name," complemented Asriel, " Having all the monster souls, I can finally assume a form that has actual compassion, and can feel love, both of which I didn't have when I was a flower… I hope you can forgive me for what I've done."

"I- I forgive you… for everything you've done" Said Avis, her voice shrinking. "Wh-what, A-Avis, come on, you're gonna make me cry again… but, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep all these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them," said Asriel, sounding more resolute, " But first, There is one thing I have to do. To compensate for all the monsters I've hurt… It's time for all the monsters to go free."

As he said this, Asriel started floating in the air, and giving an impressive show of human and monster souls. Then, suddenly, I familiar feeling washed over me, one that I had thought I would never feel again. The barrier was broken.

* * *

Before I knew what had happened, I was back at the barrier. Yet, with the barrier broken, there was nothing in the once blocked corridor. Everyone was back where we were before the final battle had found it's way into the room, the most noticeable was the beaming girl in the center of room.

She slowly made her way to me and shyly said: " Urien, we did it, the barrier is broken!"

* * *

 **I know that this seemed like a written version of the end of the Asriel boss fight, sorry about that, it just seemed like the best place to start up the story. I hope you liked it, after all, there's more where that came from! And also, take note: the story from this point on, will be in third person, instead of first. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I promise that it will be longer next time!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Undertale, all right's go to Toby Fox/Annoying Dog**

 **...I think I just going to reuse this one so I don't have to think up a new one every chapter...Disclaimer I mean...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so how about I get the spiders, Muffet, Toriel, and other monsters from the ruins. You'll get Mettaton, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and the monsters from snowdin, hotland, and waterfall. Sound okay?" asked Urien. " I think that might work." Avis says quietly. "Hey, Avis, where should we meet up?" asked Urien curiously. " How- how about the exit of Mount Ebot?" Avis stuttered. "Okay, sure." Urien answered back, as he walked to the ruins."N-now, how am I going to do this?..." murmured Avis.

* * *

Pretty soon, a white haired male, about eighteen, with a black and red cloak with oddly colored eyes lining the edges, made his way to the exit of Mount Ebot, accompanied by lots of overzealous monsters.

The sight that greeted him was a bright yellow haired young girl, about fifteen years, adorning a white bow and shirt and gray shorts, again, with with a large amount of excited monsters.

"Hey Avis!" yelled the male. "Hello Urien…" Avis whispered back. " You ready?" asked Urien. "I-I think so." murmured Avis.

"Well then, let's go!" Urien said giving her a small push forward, of which Avis give a small squeak to, and into the sunlight for the first time in weeks. "Well, let's go. We have a town to make contact with." said Urien, as he patted Avis' head.

Just after that had happened, Papyrus came running past them, saying something about first contact, followed by Sans, most likely to keep him out of trouble. "... Or how about getting you a house?" followed up Urien.

(put line)

"Let's see, it should be right… here!" Urien exclaimed, Avis not far behind fidgeting nervously. "Welcome to your new home! I'll be across the street if you need me." Urien proclaimed, as he was heading across the street.

Not seeing any other option, other than following Urien, Avis slowly made her way to her front door. Weakly grabbing the door handle, not sure what to expect, she turned the knob and pushed… to an old, dusty house that looks like it hadn't been used in years. Slightly disappointed, she made way into the new abode, peeking into the kitchen.

It wasn't anything special, not counting the blue countertops, just cabinets, microwave, stove, and a refrigerator. Getting quickly bored with the kitchen, Avis decided to explore the rest of the house. "I hope there's nothing scary…" murmured Avis.

* * *

Knocking, very quiet knocking. Urien wasn't expecting someone to come over so soon. Getting up and heading to the door, Urien started wondering what person had decided to drop by. 'Maybe they're here to help…' thought Urien ',or maybe Napstablook looking for a place to stay… actually, that would _never_ happen, he has too little self esteem.' realizing that he stopped just before the door, he hurriedly opened it.

"..."

"..."

"H-Hello…" murmured Avis quietly.

"Hey… so what brings you here?" answered Urien. " Everyone.. S-sorta, kind of… took over my house…" responded Avis, quietly.

" so you need a place to stay momentarily." Urien concluded.

With a hint of red on her face, and fidgeting slightly, Avis nodded slowly. "Sure, why not," Urien said, giving his assent, " Come on in."

Moving out of the way, Urien invited Avis in. " Your room will be across the hall from mine, take a left at the top of the stairs." informed Urien. "T-thank you for having me…" said Avis, smiling.

* * *

 **Yeah, Yeah, It's not all that much longer than the last chapter, But it is longer, so, therefore, I have kept my promise.**

 **I'll keep trying to get these chapters longer than the last until I have decided that I have reached an adequate amount for my regular updates. Also, There are** _ **NO**_ **plans for** _ **ANY**_ **pairings so far. There was a little confusion on that part. *cough cough LordKK and DemonLordSachiko cough cough* Sorry about that, My allergy season is kicking off. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Crap! Almost forgot the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own undertale, all right's go to Toby Fox/Annoying Dog**


End file.
